The present invention relates to plastic containers, preferably those used for carbonated products, such as soda, beer and carbonated water. More particularly, the present invention relates to molded plastic containers, such as injection molded and/or blow molded plastic containers.
It has long been desirable to improve the stability of plastic containers, particularly round plastic containers, to enhance the conveyance, palletizing and shipment of empty containers from the injection molder or blow molder to the container filler. This has been particularly true in the water, beer and beverage industries. In addition, during the filling process, stable empty plastic containers improve depalletizing, conveying and filling speeds. Bottlers and manufacturers generally move empty containers by means of table top conveyors, and transfer the plastic containers in and out of labeling, palletizers and fillers with transfer arms. The transfer arms can facilitate the containers falling over, and often the containers do fall over. This reduces filling efficiency, causes production difficulties and increases scrap. In many cases this causes jams in the manufacturing lines and creates a domino effect, knocking over other containers that may have similar unstable characteristics. The center of gravity of the empty plastic containers impacts the propensity of the container to tip over during the manufacturing, shipping and filling processes, i.e., the higher the center of gravity the more unstable the container.
In addition to the foregoing, consumers who drink beverages clearly desire more stable plastic containers. For example, when a container is opened, undesirably the volume of liquid can spill if the container is tipped at a certain angle by an irregular movement or a certain amount of uncontrolled force to the upper portion of the container. Thus consumers would clearly desire a more stable plastic container wherein the container does not easily tip and spill the contents of the container. The lower the center of gravity of the plastic container the more stable the container, whether the container is empty, partially filled or fully filled.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a more stable plastic container.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a plastic container with an improved and lowered center of gravity, which provides a reduced tendency for the container to tip or fall.
It is an additional object of the present invention to improve the tip angle, i.e., the angle at which the container starts to fall, on plastic containers and thereby increasing the tipping angle for empty, partially filled or filled containers.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.